mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1)
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending is a series of Equestria Girls "choose your own adventure"-style episodes that premiered on YouTube on December 17, 2017. The first short was uploaded to Hasbro's official YouTube channel on December 5, 2017, and the following five were posted on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23. Episodes Best Trends Forever Best Trends Forever is the first "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was first uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 5, 2017 but has since been unlisted. The short was later released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 30, 2017 and re-uploaded to the Hasbro YouTube channel on February 23, 2018. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity and - depending on the ending - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie. Summary During a student-hosted CHS news report, Rarity reports on the latest fashion trends. However, when she discovers her purse lacking in any trendsetting fashions, she looks to her friends for inspiration: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, or Rainbow Dash (prompting a choice from the viewer). *If the viewer chooses Twilight, Rarity declares the newest trend to be "smart chic", and everyone at the school starts adopting Twilight's glasses-wearing fashion and love for knowledge. Unfortunately, this prevents Twilight from being able to get the books she wants. Rarity apologizes to Twilight for the inconvenience, and she quickly gets everyone to adopt capes as the newest fashion trend. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow, Rarity declares the newest trend to be rainbows. Everyone at the school starts wearing rainbow wigs, causing Rarity to mistake everyone she runs into for Rainbow Dash. Rarity is deeply disturbed and starts to believe she's in an alternate dimension called the "Rainbow Zone", but Rainbow Dash herself is thrilled. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie, Rarity declares the newest trend to be confetti, and an utterly delighted Pinkie Pie starts filling the school halls and lockers with confetti. Despite Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity's efforts to clean up, Principal Celestia finds her office flooded with confetti, and Rarity fears a punishment of detention. Fluttershy's Butterflies Fluttershy's Butterflies is the second "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017 and uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on February 2, 2018. The animation focuses primarily on Fluttershy and - depending on the ending - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, or DJ Pon-3. Summary The Mane Seven all decide to audition for the Canterlot High School Fall Play "Dazzled" together. Unfortunately, Fluttershy is terrified about auditioning on her own. Applejack and Rainbow Dash offer to give her advice on how to overcome her stage fright, and Fluttershy wonders who to choose. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow Dash, Rainbow helps Fluttershy practice for her audition by making her a sports commentator during the school soccer game. Fluttershy's commentary starts out soft, but with Rainbow's encouragement, she slowly gets into it. When she later applies her practice at sports commentary to her play audition, it is met with applause. *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack helps Fluttershy practice for her audition by telling her to picture her audience as chickens. When Fluttershy succeeds at the audition, she reveals that she pictured everyone in the audience as Applejack. *If the viewer chooses DJ Pon-3, DJ helps Fluttershy by providing music and light effects during her audition. The audience is so enamored with DJ's music and lights that it distracts from Fluttershy's soft speaking voice, leaving Rainbow and Applejack stunned. Text Support Text Support is the third "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017 and uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on February 9, 2018. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and - depending on the ending - Rarity, Fluttershy, or Sunset Shimmer. Summary One day after school, Twilight gets a strange text message from Timber Spruce comprised entirely of emoticons. Unable to decipher the text, she turns to one of her friends to help translate it. *If the viewer chooses Rarity, Rarity uses her fluency in "phone lingo" to communicate with Timber on Twilight's behalf. When Twilight is still unclear about the messages being sent between them, Rarity explains that Timber was inviting her out on a Sunday date to have ice cream. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, Fluttershy tells Twilight to reply to Timber with a bunch of animal emoticons. Twilight doesn't know what the string of emoticons is supposed to mean, but Timber replies with approval of Twilight's apparent suggestion for a date at the zoo. *If the viewer chooses Sunset Shimmer, Sunset suggests that Twilight forget about texting and simply call Timber to ask him what he meant. Using Twilight's phone, Sunset calls Timber to find out what his text message meant, and she explains to Twilight that Timber was inviting her on a date to play mini-golf. Stressed in Show Stressed in Show is the fourth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and - depending on the ending - Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie. Summary During rehearsal for the CHS Fall Play, Twilight suddenly becomes overwhelmed with stress from all the obligations she's promised to fulfill for her friends, like running lines with Flash Sentry and helping Applejack build the stage. Sunset Shimmer encourages Twilight to take a break from the play, and one of her other friends offers to help her get her mind off of it. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, Fluttershy takes Twilight to a forest meadow where she can frolic in peace with the animals. Twilight is resistant to Fluttershy's methods at first, still overcome with stress about the play, but as Fluttershy brings in more and more animals, Twilight starts to relax, and she takes a nap on the grass. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow Dash, Rainbow helps Twilight clear her head by running laps around the soccer field (accompanied by Sunset Shimmer and Spike). As Twilight and Rainbow engage in several sports, Twilight slowly gets into the activities and beats Rainbow at all of them, successfully getting her mind off the play. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie hounds Twilight all day with ideas on how to get her mind off the play. Twilight progressively gets so frustrated with Pinkie popping up out of nowhere that she becomes less concerned with the play and more concerned with where Pinkie Pie will pop up next. Driving Miss Shimmer Driving Miss Shimmer is the fifth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017 and uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on February 16, 2018. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer and - depending on the ending - Rarity, Applejack, or Fluttershy. The title is a parody of the play Driving Miss Daisy. Summary Sunset Shimmer fails an attempt to get her driver's license. She has a retest on the following Monday, but her driving instructor Cranky Doodle has advised her to practice with someone more experienced. One of Sunset's friends offers to give her driving lessons. *If the viewer chooses Rarity, Rarity takes Sunset on a drive in a rented limo. When most of Rarity's lessons relate to impromptu dance parties and how to cater to one's passengers, Sunset insists that she just wants to practice driving, and she gets some practice in with the limo chauffeur Randolph. Some time later, Sunset passes her retest with flying colors. *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack and Granny Smith help Sunset practice driving in their old pickup truck. When the truck quickly breaks down with a flat tire, Applejack teaches Sunset how to change it. Later, when Cranky Doodle's car similarly gets a flat tire during Sunset's retest, Sunset demonstrates her resourcefulness by taking out the carjack, and Cranky gives her a passing grade. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, Fluttershy helps Sunset practice driving in her own car. Before Sunset can get on the road, however, Fluttershy recites a long rhyme about driving preparations. Later, during her retest with Cranky Doodle, Sunset recalls Fluttershy's rhyme and makes the proper preparations before starting the car. Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot is the sixth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 23, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity and - depending on the ending - Pinkie Pie, Trixie, or Applejack. Summary During rehearsal for the CHS Fall Play, Sunset Shimmer notices that one of the boot props is missing. Rarity adopts her "Detective Rarity" persona in order to investigate, and she picks one of several suspects to interrogate: *If the viewer chooses Pinkie Pie, Rarity interrogates her in a small room, and she quickly cracks under the pressure and confesses, even though she has an alibi for when the boot went missing. When Pinkie confesses to an unrelated incident, Rarity asks her if she's seen the missing boot, and Pinkie points out that it's right under a pile of bell-bottoms nearby. *If the viewer chooses Trixie, Rarity and Trixie engage in a back-and-forth of inner monologues. After a long period of complete silence, Rarity takes out a bag and starts doing her own makeup. Realizing Rarity could outlast her, Trixie starts to leave, but she nearly trips over a trail of boot studs. The trail leads to Spike, who had taken the boot so he could experience what it's like to be a dancer. Feeling sorry for Spike, Rarity offers to give him a part in the play, but she scolds him for stealing. *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Rarity interrogates her, and she says she last saw the missing boot near the costume rack. When Rarity checks the costume rack, she discovers Maud Pie with the boot. Maud had apparently been enamored with the boot's amethyst rhinestones. As she and Rarity fantasize about gemstones, Sunset walks up and takes the boot back to rehearsal. All the World's Off Stage All the World's Off Stage is the seventh "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 30, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer and - depending on the ending - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, or Micro Chips. The title is a reference to the phrase "all the world's a stage" from the William Shakespeare play As You Like It. Summary Sunset Shimmer continues to oversee rehearsals for the Canterlot High School Fall Play. During rehearsal, Snips and Snails have trouble moving the heavy "Shiny City" backdrop across the stage, and Sunset turns to one of her friends for assistance: *If the viewer chooses Twilight Sparkle, Sunset expects Twilight to use her telekinesis to move the set across the stage, but Twilight instead uses a small droid she built for her robotics club project. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie Pie, Pinkie replaces the set with a new set made entirely out of balloons, making it easy to float across the stage. *If the viewer chooses Micro Chips, Micro Chips uses his brains to convince Bulk Biceps to move the set with his brawn. Constructive Criticism Constructive Criticism is the eighth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 30, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Applejack and - depending on the ending - Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, or Photo Finish. Summary While building the stage sets for the CHS Fall Play, Applejack accidentally injures her hand with a hammer. With Applejack unable to finish the sets in time for the play on Friday, Sunset Shimmer suggests asking one of their friends to be an assistant set designer: *If the viewer chooses Rainbow Dash, Rainbow uses her powers of super speed to quickly build the set without looking at Applejack's blueprints. When the set is finished, Applejack thinks it looks even better than her blueprints, and Rainbow reveals that she actually followed Applejack's vision board containing designs that she knew she would never have time to build. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie Pie, Pinkie helps build the set while practicing her drum solo at the same time. With Applejack's guidance, the set is finished and met with her approval. *If the viewer chooses Photo Finish, Photo Finish and her friends Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz disregard Applejack's blueprints and design the set out of cameras and lasers. Opening Night Opening Night (called Opening Fright in the Discovery Family GO! app) is the ninth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 30, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on Fluttershy and - depending on the ending - Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, or Sunset Shimmer. Summary On opening night of the Canterlot High Fall Play, everything goes smoothly at first, and Applejack gives Fluttershy some encouragement before she goes on stage to say her line. Unfortunately, Snips and Snails cause a bell prop to fall and crash in the middle of Fluttershy's line, and she freezes up in the spotlight. This prompts one of her friends to try and help: *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack goes on stage in a tree costume and picks up the bell for Fluttershy to get through her line. *If the viewer chooses Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer signals Twilight to use her telekinesis to pick up the bell, and Fluttershy rings it before saying her line. *If the viewer chooses Sunset Shimmer, Sunset goes on stage herself and improvises a speech about the play's message and how it allegorically applies to real life. Despite Sunset's awkwardness, Fluttershy successfully rings the bell and says her line. Happily Ever After Party Happily Ever After Party is the tenth "Choose Your Own Adventure" short. It was released on the Discovery Family GO! app on December 30, 2017. The animation focuses primarily on the Cutie Mark Crusaders and - depending on the ending - Applejack, Rarity, or Rainbow Dash. Summary The Canterlot High School Fall Play is a great success, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders are disappointed. They made a slideshow of everyone's time putting the play together and planned to show it at the afterparty, but Cranky Doodle refused to let them borrow his movie projector. Sympathizing with the Crusaders' plight, Applejack, Rarity, or Rainbow Dash offer to help: *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack has a "stubborn-off" with Mr. Doodle in which they both refuse to budge on their respective stances. As Applejack keeps Mr. Doodle distracted, the Crusaders steal the projector for the after-party. *If the viewer chooses Rarity, Rarity challenges Mr. Doodle's ownership over the projector like a prosecuting lawyer. After applying enough pressure, Rarity convinces him to let the Crusaders borrow the projector—on the condition that he stay close to it to make sure no one damages it. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow Dash, the Crusaders distract Mr. Doodle with a "math emergency" in the school gymnasium while Rainbow Dash steals the projector. While the after-party is a success, the Crusaders are stuck solving math problems with Mr. Doodle. Gallery es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Category:Equestria Girls Category:Animated shorts